O Destino do Herói
by FireKai
Summary: Link e Zelda são dois jovens, amigos de infância, que no fundo sentem algo mais um pelo outro, mas as diferenças sociais separam-nos. Porém, será que isso os impede de ficarem juntos? Link será posto à prova pelo amor de Zelda. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Destino do Herói

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Link e Zelda

**Aviso: **The Legend of Zelda e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Link e Zelda são dois jovens, amigos de infância, que no fundo sentem algo mais um pelo outro, mas as diferenças sociais separam-nos. Porém, será que isso os impede de ficarem juntos? Link será posto à prova pelo amor de Zelda. Oneshot.

**O Destino do Herói**

O sol brilhava no céu, banhando grande parte de Hyrule. Link levantou-se bem cedo, vestiu as suas tradicionais roupas verdes e desceu até à cozinha, onde a sua avó estava a fazer o pequeno-almoço.

"Link, já estás levantado querido?" perguntou a avó, na sua voz doce e amável, sorrindo.

"Sim avó. Hoje vou ter com a Zelda ao castelo de Hyrule." respondeu Link, sentando-se à mesa.

Link tinha quinze anos de idade. Os seus olhos eram negros e o cabelo loiro era revolto e tinha tamanho médio. Era magro e alto. Ele e a princesa Zelda era amigos de infância e sempre se tinham dado muito bem um com o outro.

"Querido, não sei se é boa ideia encontrares-te com a princesa Zelda." disse a avó de Link, hesitante.

"Mas porquê avó?" perguntou Link, sem compreender.

"Querido, tu ainda és muito novo para veres as coisas como eu vejo, mas a princesa Zelda é da realeza e tu és apenas um rapaz do povo."

"Eu sei. Mas isso não impede que possamos ser amigos. Eu e a Zelda já somos amigos há muito tempo, avó."

"Eu sei, Link. Mas ela já tem quinze anos, tal como tu. Ela já é uma mocinha. Temo que o rei não vos deixe conviver durante muito mais tempo, porque de certeza que vai querer que a princesa arranje um pretendente em breve."

"Um pretendente?" perguntou Link, surpreendido. "Mas ela ainda é muito nova para casar."

"Não quer dizer que tenha de se casar já, mas provavelmente o rei vai apresentar-lhe um pretendente ou talvez mais."

"Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com a minha amizade com a Zelda?"

"Porque tu és um rapaz, Link. Nenhum pretendente vai querer ver a sua noiva ou namorada contigo, querido. De certo que vai ter ciúmes ou ficar aborrecido. E aí, tu e a Zelda não se vão poder ver como agora."

"Não vou deixar de ser amigo dela. Nunca."

"Querido, eu só te estou a dizer isto para o teu próprio bem. Um príncipe rico, que decerto será o pretendente da princesa Zelda, não vai querer um rapaz do povo perto da sua noiva." disse a avó de Link.

"Avó, quando isso acontecer, eu tomarei uma decisão. E então, eu e a Zelda faremos o que acharmos melhor. Por agora, vou ao castelo. A Zelda está à minha espera."

A avó de Link encolheu os ombros, resignada. Link tomou rapidamente o pequeno-almoço e depois despediu-se da avó e partiu em direcção ao castelo de Hyrule. Em poucos minutos chegou à aldeia que se formava à volta do castelo. Como sempre, a aldeia estava bastante movimentada.

"Bom dia Link." disse uma mulher atarracada, acenando ao jovem.

"Olá. Bom dia." disse Link, que cumprimentou mais algumas pessoas, antes de chegar perto do castelo.

Como os guardas já o conheciam e tinham sido avisados pela princesa Zelda para deixarem Link entrar, Link entrou no castelo e aguardou no hall de entrada. Pouco depois, Zelda apareceu, envergando um vestido branco e rosa. Os seus cabelos loiros estavam presos com um gancho. Zelda sorriu ao aproximar-se.

"Bom dia Link. Ainda bem que vieste." disse Zelda, sorrindo.

"Olá Zelda."

"Estava à tua espera. Sabes, o meu pai não gosta muito que saía do castelo, mas consegui convencê-lo a deixar-me ir ao Rancho Lon Lon. E então, achei que era mais engraçado se fosses comigo." esclareceu Zelda. "Sabes, é que o meu pai não me deixaria ir sozinha. Ainda teria de levar um dos guardas atrás de mim. E assim fazes-me companhia e podemos divertir-nos também."

"Acho uma óptima ideia."

"Então vamos!" exclamou Zelda, entusiasmada.

Zelda e Link passaram pelos guardas, depois pela aldeia e finalmente afastaram-se do castelo de Hyrule, indo na direcção do Rancho Lon Lon. Caminharam a passo lento, aproveitando o contacto com a natureza e o dia agradável.

"Sabes, o meu pai anda a dizer-me que tenho de começar a comportar-me mais como uma princesa e a conviver com outros nobres." começou Zelda, suspirando de seguida. "Não gosto nada deles. São muito enfadonhos, sabes? E têm a mania que são melhores que os outros."

"Sim, mas tu és uma princesa. Eles são nobres como tu."

"Não importa. Tu não és nobre e és muito melhor que eles." disse Zelda, fazendo Link sorrir. "Às vezes deseja não ser uma princesa."

"E eu às vezes desejava viver num castelo como tu vives." disse Link. "Mas cada um tem de se contentar com o que tem."

Os dois caminharam em silêncio por uns minutos. Quando já avistavam o rancho ao longe, Link voltou a falar.

"A minha avó diz que quando arranjares um pretendente, já não seremos amigos como agora." disse ele.

"Um pretendente?"

"Sim. A minha avó diz que o teu pai vai querer arranjar um príncipe para casar contigo." disse Link.

"Eu não quero casar com nenhum príncipe. Eles são todos muito chatos."

"Mas o teu pai não vai querer que tu te cases com outro homem sem ser alguém nobre."

"Pois então não me caso." disse Zelda, decidida.

O silêncio voltou a tomar lugar entre eles. Andaram por mais alguns minutos. Tanto Zelda como Link estavam pensativos, sem saberem bem o que dizer. Subitamente, Zelda parou e Link olhou para ela, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Porque paraste, Zelda?"

"Eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa importante." disse Zelda, um pouco atrapalhada.

"Então diz. Não precisas de ficar atrapalhada. Podes dizer-me tudo."

"Eu sei Link. És o único amigo verdadeiro que eu tenho. És a única pessoa que me compreende. Mas sabes, eu não quero casar com um príncipe, nem quero deixar de ser tua amiga." disse Zelda. "Mas… sabes, há já algum tempo que eu gosto de ti."

"Eu também gosto de ti, Zelda."

"Mas eu estou a falar de gostar de maneira diferente. Eu queria ser tua namorada, Link."

Link ficou calado por uns segundos, enquanto Zelda esperava ansiosa por uma reacção. Por fim, Link suspirou.

"Eu também queria ser teu namorado, Zelda. És bonita, és querida, eu gosto de estar contigo e penso muitas vezes em ti. Mas não podemos…"

"Mas Link, porque não?"

"Já te disse. A minha avó disse que nós éramos de meios diferentes. E ela tem razão. Tu és uma princesa e eu sou apenas um rapaz do povo. O teu pai não ia aceitar que estivéssemos juntos."

"Não quero saber!" exclamou Zelda, zangada. "Eu não quero saber o que o meu pai quer. O que eu quero é que importa."

"Zelda…"

"Eu quero estar contigo. E tu queres estar comigo. Porque é que as coisas não são simples e pronto?"

"Também gostava que as coisas fossem mais simples, mas não são." respondeu Link.

"Eu não quero um príncipe. Quero-te a ti, Link." disse Zelda, decidida. "E não vou obedecer ao meu pai."

Pouco depois, os dois chegaram ao Rancho Lon Lon. Malon fez-lhes uma visita guiada pelo rancho, mas tanto Link como Zelda pareciam um pouco alheadas. Ao final do dia, Link levou Zelda de volta ao castelo e não voltaram a falar dos seus sentimentos.

Dois dias depois, estava Link a limpar a casa, enquanto a sua avó tinha ido à aldeia, quando ouviu alguém a bater à porta. Link dirigiu-se à porta e abriu-a. Zelda estava do outro lado.

"Olá Link. Precisava de falar contigo." disse ela.

"Está bem. Entra."

Zelda entrou na pequena casa. Link indicou-lhe um banco onde se podia sentar e Zelda assim o fez.

"O que se passa, Zelda?"

"Falei com o meu pai sobre o que sentia por ti." respondeu Zelda, deixando Link subitamente pálido.

"Mas… o que é que ele disse?"

"Reclamou, disse que eu tinha de me casar com alguém da minha classe. Eu insisti. Depois ameaçou-me. Continuei sem ceder. Depois ele ameaçou que iria afastar-te de mim."

"Zelda…"

"Mas eu não cedi, Link. Nem pensar. É o meu futuro e o teu." disse Zelda. "E por fim, o meu pai acabou por ceder um pouco."

"Ele aceitou que ficássemos juntos?" perguntou Link, surpreendido.

"Não exactamente. O meu pai disse que aceitava que tu e o eu namorássemos se lhe provasses que gostas realmente de mim."

"Mas eu gosto realmente de ti. Só não sei como é que lhe vou comprovar isso."

"O meu pai sugeriu que deverias passar numa prova de amor que ele iria preparar. Mas tenho a certeza que envolverá perigos."

"Perigos? Não importa. Se ele nos deixar ficar juntos, então eu vou fazer essa prova." disse Link, decidido.

No dia seguinte, Link foi chamado ao castelo pelo próprio rei. Já na sala do trono, Link estava diante do rei e Zelda estava ao lado dele.

"Link, a minha filha diz-me que aceitaste fazer a prova. Se passares, muito bem, eu aceito que namores com a Zelda." disse o rei.

"O que tenho de fazer, meu rei?" perguntou Link.

"Serás levado até ao deserto Gerudo. Uma vez lá, terás de encontrar a coroa prateada, que será escondida por um dos meus homens. Se a achares, passas a prova. Porém, a prova terá perigos e armadilhas."

"Não faz mal. Eu aceito."

Dois dias depois, Link estava a ser levado para o deserto Gerudo. Zelda tinha ficado no castelo de Hyrule, ansiosa. A avó de Link tinha tentado demover o neto da ideia, pois tinha medo que ele se magoasse, mas não tinha conseguido.

O rei de Hyrule tinha dito a Link que ele apenas tinha uma única hipótese de vencer a prova proposta. Caso desistisse uma vez, não a poderia voltar a repetir. Link nem sequer pensava na hipótese de desistir, pois ia fazer de tudo para poder namorar com Zelda.

Quando chegaram ao deserto, Link e os dois guardas que estavam com ele saltaram da carroça em que tinham vindo. Link olhou à sua volta, maravilhado com o enorme deserto, onde até aquela altura nunca tinha ido.

"A tua prova começa aqui." disse um guardas, entregando de seguida uma espada a Link. "Vai e já sabes, precisas de trazer a coroa prateada para passares na prova."

"Ao longo do percurso, haverá alguns guardas para se certificarem que não te acontece nada fatal." disse o outro guarda. "Agora vai."

Link acenou afirmativamente e começou a caminhar. Os minutos foram-se passando. Link usou a espada para se defender de dois monstros que apareceram da areia. O sol começava a ser um problema, pois aquecia o deserto e Link estava a ficar cansado.

"_Não vou desistir. Pela Zelda e por mim, não posso desistir." pensou Link._

Link continuou a caminhar por mais uns minutos ao longo do percurso, foi passando perto de alguns guardas, que se mantinham vigilantes, mas calados. Link também não quis conversa com nenhum deles e continuou o seu caminho. Porém, acabou por se deter quando um dos guardas veio a correr, passando por ele.

"Ei, o que se passa?" perguntou Link.

O guarda parou de correr e olhou para Link.

"Tenho de voltar ao castelo. O castelo está a ser atacado por monstros e o rei e a princesa correm perigo de vida." explicou o guarda.

"O quê? Oh não. Eu vou contigo."

"Não. Se fores comigo, o rei não te vai deixar voltar para fazer a prova."

"Mas eu vou ajudá-lo. Ele tem de me deixar voltar a fazer a prova depois."

"Mesmo que salves o rei, não acredito que ele te dê outra oportunidade." disse o guarda, preparando-se para correr novamente.

"Espera. Eu… eu quero muito namorar com a Zelda, mas não posso deixar que ela seja magoada ou morra. De que me serve passar na prova se isso acontecer? Não, eu vou contigo. Paciência. Não completo a prova e não posso namorar com a Zelda, mas pelo menos ela estará bem. Vamos."

Link e o guarda partiram. Pelo caminho reuniram-se aos outros guardas e fizeram o caminho de volta ao castelo. Link esperava encontrar a aldeia em alvoroço e o castelo também, mas parecia tudo completamente normal.

"_Mas o que se passará? Será que venceram os monstros?" pensou Link, confuso._

Os guardas e Link entraram no castelo e Link foi conduzido à sala do trono. O rei e Zelda estavam lá. Zelda sorriu ao avistar Link.

"Link, completaste a prova?" perguntou Zelda.

"Eu… não. Vim para te salvar dos monstros." respondeu Link, confuso.

"Monstros? Que monstros?"

"O guarda disse que os monstros estavam a atacar o castelo e que tu e o rei estavam em perigo de vida, por isso eu não completei a prova e voltámos logo para aqui." explicou Link, virando-se de seguida para o guarda que lhe tinha dito que o castelo estava a ser atacado. "Guarda, você disse-me que o castelo estava sobre ataque."

"Sim, disse. Mas era mentira." esclareceu o guarda.

"Fui eu que lhe pedi para mentir." disse o rei, fazendo Link abrir a boca de espanto e Zelda ficar confusa. "Link, deixaste a prova para trás, por isso não a podes repetir."

"Mas isso não é justo!" exclamou Link. "Foi uma armadilha para eu não completar a prova!"

"Pai, isso não vale!" exclamou Zelda, indignada. "O Link deixou a prova para me salvar porque lhe mentiram. Tem direito a completar a prova novamente."

"Não. Link, não vais completar a prova novamente." disse o rei, de modo definitivo.

"Mas, meu rei, eu…"

"Não te zangues Link, nem fiques triste, rapaz. Eu preparei-te a prova, mas dentro dela havia outra prova. Eu queria saber qual seria a tua reacção se achasses que a Zelda estava em perigo." explicou o rei. "Queria saber se porias os teus interesses acima do bem estar da minha filha. Mas tu passaste a prova. Mesmo sabendo que não a poderias voltar a repetir e que por isso eu não te deixaria namorar com a Zelda, decidiste que a ias salvar. É um acto muito nobre."

"Eu fiz o que o meu coração me mandou. Não podia deixar a Zelda ser magoada ou morta." disse Link.

"Tu revelaste que gostas realmente da minha filha. Puseste a vida dela como prioridade, mesmo podendo vir a ficares ferido, caso houvesse mesmo uma invasão de monstros no castelo. Portanto, eu deixo-te namorar com a Zelda."

Zelda soltou um gritinho de contentamento e Link sorriu. Logo de seguida, Zelda pegou na mão de Link e levou-o dali para fora. O rei de Hyrule suspirou.

"Jovens. Ainda têm muito pela frente. Veremos o que o futuro lhes reserva. Se forem feitos um para o outro, então aceitarei." pensou o rei. "Aceitarei que se casem. Se não forem realmente almas gémeas, então a Zelda encontrará outra pessoa e tudo ficará bem."

Zelda levou Link até ao jardim do castelo, continuando a sorrir.

"Link, é maravilhoso. Agora somos namorados!"

"Sim. Zelda…"

"Gosto tanto de ti, Link." disse Zelda. "Achas que estamos destinos a ser felizes."

"Não sei. Espero que sim."

"Link… tu és o meu herói. Pensaste que eu estava em perigo e vieste para me salvar. O teu destino só pode ser bom, Link. O destino do herói e da sua namorada, que sou eu." disse Zelda, saltitando de alegria. "E agora que já somos namorados, já me podes beijar."

Link corou violentamente e pareceu paralisado com o embaraço. Zelda ficou impaciente.

"Então Link? Bolas, és capaz de correr perigo para me salvares, mas não me consegues beijar. Está bem. Beijo-te eu."

E de seguida, Zelda beijou o seu namorado Link. Naquele momento, nenhum deles sabia o que o destino lhes reserva. Iriam ficar para sempre juntos? Iriam separar-se? Seriam felizes? Não sabiam a resposta a nenhuma desta perguntas, mas ambos estavam com esperança e felizes por estarem um com o outro.


End file.
